Como si fuera cierto
by veniphore
Summary: ¿Teatro? No, de ninguna manera. Según Eren, la actuación no era más que un acto ridículo de bufonería al que ni de broma podría ceder; se vería bastante idiota repitiendo frases que no sentía y reproduciendo acciones que probablemente lamentaría después. AU!Universidad. Ambos tienen la misma edad; uno actúa bien, el otro lo intenta.


**Fandom: **El que buscaste.

**Personajes: **Eren Jaeger, Rivaille Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Irvin Smith, Hanji Zoe, y el resto, probablemente. Ninguno me pertenece.

**Ships: **EreRi, secundaria Jean/Armin.

**Notas: **Esto es un Eren**x**Rivaille de pies a cabeza, en ese orden, así que si estás buscando por RiRen, no te molestes en seguir leyendo. Sea como sea, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

** Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón.**

– William Shakespeare.

* * *

** I**

**No entrar**.

Decoración hostil que cuelga de la puerta y combina con la deteriorada madera. Habitación cuyo ocupante de desordenados cabellos color moca yace casi sin vida sobre la cama. Doce cincuenta y cinco de la tarde, Eren rueda sobre su propio hombro de forma vaga, incapaz de sentir el dolor que el peso de su cuerpo le produce a su cuello cuando durante tres minutos cuelga inconsciente de la orilla. Y, en menos un parpadeo, su celular empieza a retumbar sonoro con la canción **Stronger** de Kanye West. El movimiento tosco de la sorpresa lo conduce sin anticipación hasta el suelo.

"No entrar" entonces tiembla, porque el departamento que renta es tan _malditamente_ inestable que en cualquier momento podría venirse abajo. ¿Qué más daba? No tenía dinero para un lugar más apropiado desde que todo el dinero que su padre le enviaba tenía que gastarlo en material escolar. Maldito fuera el día en que escogió Arquitectura como carrera.

Eren vivía en compañía de Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva, quien seguramente ya se encontraba atendiendo sus propias clases. Si hay algo que debía reconocerle, era la disciplina que desde muy pequeña había mostrado en cualquier aspecto. No que él fuera un vago sin remedio, sencillamente Mikasa pecaba de responsable. Hace meses, cuando se mudaron hacia aquella ciudad para estudiar la Universidad, Mikasa solía intentar despertarlo todos los días justo a las siete de la mañana. Eren jamás cooperaba, y su humor tampoco le permitía resultar alguien fácil de lidiar, es por eso que decidió utilizar aquel poco afable recordatorio colgante que especificaba no necesitar de una niñera que lo obligara a actuar cada minuto de su vida de acuerdo a un horario o a una agenda.

— Mierda.

Se sentó en el frío suelo. Sobó por automático su cabeza y giró infinidad de veces su hombro para poder desentumirlo. El celular seguía sonando a todo volumen, pero Eren estaba tan concentrado en intentar desenredarse de las sábanas que poca importancia le dio. Cuando por fin se dio por vencido, desde su posición estiró la mano para tomar a tientas el aparato que se encontraba sobre el colchón y contestó al llamado.

— ¿Quién?

— No, por favor. No me digas que sigues tan dormido que no puedes ver el número en la pantalla, Eren. ¡Es la una de la tarde!

— Buen día para ti también, Armin.

— Es la una de la tarde.

— Buenas tardes para ti también, Armin. En todo caso, ¿cuál es el problema? Te dije que no iría hoy porque tengo que terminar una maqueta para mañana. ¿Lo olvidaste?

— No lo olvidé. Eres tú quien debe recordar que sí prometiste venir a la primera clase de teatro. No puedes fallar de nuevo este semestre, ¡te costaría la inscripción para el próximo!

Oh, cierto. El taller de teatro, lo olvidó completamente. A decir verdad, Eren no era alguien muy asiduo al arte interpretativo, si le preguntas, él hubiera optado por el taller de música o el taller de fútbol (lástima que este último no contaba como una actividad cultural). El problema se resume en que para poder inscribirse, se debe contar con ciertos puntos extracurriculares que abalen participación externa del estudiante y se registren en su base de datos. El primer semestre Eren no cumplió con los puntos requeridos porque el taller de escultura, al que estaba asistiendo, tuvo que expulsarlo debido a faltas. Esta era su última oportunidad para poder cumplir con aquel requisito y por ende seguir estudiando.

¿Teatro? No, de ninguna manera. Es eso lo que pensó cuando su mejor amigo, Armin, se lo sugirió. Después de todo, Armin había asistido desde el primer momento, por lo que podría ayudarle a animarse y así evitar que terminara dejando el taller como lo hizo con escultura. Según Eren, la actuación no era más que un acto ridículo de bufonería al que _ni de broma _podría ceder; se vería bastante idiota repitiendo frases que no sentía y reproduciendo acciones que probablemente lamentaría después. Pero, ¿qué opción le quedaba? Ninguna, pues los demás talleres tenían cupo lleno.

Al reparar en todos los contras que tenía declinar en el último momento a la oferta, soltó un suspiro nada complacido y revolvió su _de por sí_ alborotado cabello. Presionó los ojos y talló uno de ellos con la palma de su mano justo cuando decidió hablar.

— Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿Comenzaron ya?

— No estamos esperándote, de eso puedes estar seguro, pero creí que sería prudente llamarte. Ya sabes, desde que fui yo quien te inscribió y está dando la cara por tu retraso. El profesor es muy amable y condescendiente, pero mejor no darle razones para que deje de serlo. Estoy seguro que te perdonará por ser el primer día. Si fuera tú, ya estaría subiéndome al autobús.

— Vale, vale, ya entendí. Te veo en nada, Armin.

— Adiós.

— Sí.

Esperó un segundo más para estirarse tras haber colgado el celular y se dejó caer de espaldas. Colocó sus manos por debajo de su nuca y contempló el techo del que en sus esquinas colgaban unas cuantas telarañas. Eren cerró los párpados y murmuró algo incoherente, pero bastante parecido a –necesito unas vacaciones–.

De no ser por una de las personas que realizaban la limpieza dentro del campus, se habría perdido más de tres veces en búsqueda del auditorio donde los alumnos de teatro solían tomar clases y ensayar. Jamás había estado en aquella ala de la Universidad, por lo que se sentía fuera de lugar. Desde un principio pensó que era un sitio al cual no pertenecía, pero, ¿cómo estar seguro sin siquiera haberlo intentado? Una parte de él se mostraba renuente, porque de verdad se sentía ridículo intentando actuar. Lo comprobó dos noches antes al interpretar un corto monólogo, y posterior a este, una cómica discusión con su reflejo, imitando las frases de Leonard y Sheldon. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo delante de todos sus compañeros? Tirándose por el caño, probablemente. Lo peor sería, sin embargo, con un público verdadero. Bueno para él era que no se trataba de una persona cobarde que se rinde a la primera oportunidad; además, ya se lo había prometido a Armin.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, asomando primero su cabeza para no ser demasiado llamativo. Lo primero que sus ojos se encontraron, fue un amplio lugar con alfombra roja entre los pasillos de los asientos que recorría su trayecto en distintas direcciones hasta toparse con la enorme tarima que sobresalía en el fondo del lugar. A juzgar por su posición, se encontraba en una de las entradas principales. Había rogado por toparse con una puerta lateral al escenario, pero ahora tendría que entrar de frente a las personas que se hallaban sobre la tarima ensayando, y definitivamente llamaría su atención.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó con valor, descendiendo sobre la inclinación del camino. Atrapó las miradas de unos cuantos que se amotinaban en lo más profundo de la plataforma sobresaliente cuando la persona que recitaba su diálogo en el frente se detuvo al verlo. Lo primero que sintió al tener aquella gélida mirada grisácea sobre sí, fue frío. Frío recorriendo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la punta de su cabello. Sus pies se detuvieron ante el acto; la mirada ajena congelaba, pues no lucía muy complacido de haber sido interrumpido. Eren tensó su mandíbula y no se movió de su sitio hasta que la voz grave del hombre cuya ubicación se establecía en uno de los asientos a su izquierda, lo llamó.

— Bienvenido, Eren.

Eren, sorprendido, le miró de inmediato. El hombre de apariencia muscular y cabello rubio con un corte al ras por debajo, sonreía sin sonreír. Su pierna cruzada y su torso ladino, recargándose en el codo que descansaba sobre el reposa brazos, sostenía en aquella mano un bolígrafo y en la otra lo que parecía ser un guión. Eren se obligó a responder, sintiendo las miradas juzgantes de sus ahora compañeros.

— Gracias, señor. Lamento la tardanza. Tuve algunos contra tiempos que at–

— Cállate ya, mocoso —Fue interrumpido desde el escenario—. Llegas tarde porque ese pesado trasero tuyo se llevó más consistencia que la que pudo tener tu cerebro y todavía te atreves a inventar excusas. No nos retrases más y sube para que no me estorbes, estoy trabajando aquí.

— Rivaille, sé amable. El chico tuvo un inconveniente. Ahora bien, Eren, sube, por favor. Concluiremos con los diálogos individuales una vez que Historia nos haya complacido con el suyo; después, procederemos a las interpretaciones a dúo para marcar las acotaciones.

Sin más, y todavía con el ceño fruncido, Eren asintió a su profesor y se dirigió hacia las escalinatas izquierdas para subir al escenario y hundirse con el resto de los alumnos, mientras ¿Rivaille?, continuaba con su trabajo. De inmediato ubicó a Armin, sentándose a su lado.

— Te dije que el profesor sería condescendiente. —Armin murmuró inclinándose hacia él sin apartar la vista del pelinegro de corta estatura que continuaba recitando.

— Sí, pero no me dijiste que Hitler estaría aquí. —Evidentemente, apuntando con la mirada hacia el frente.


End file.
